1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for imaging test objects via electromagnetic waves, and which includes: an antenna that emits electromagnetic waves, especially millimeter waves; a component for spatially concentrating the emitted waves, and a component for manipulating the waves at the location of high concentration in such a manner that this location serves as a moving virtual antenna for an SAR analysis, wherein the component for spatial concentration are a rotatably mounted, focusing or defocusing quasi-optical element, and the component for manipulating the waves at the location of high concentration contain a reflector.
2. Description of the Background Art
In such a device of the generic type described in German patent application 10 2005 042 463, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20080211713, and which is incorporated herein by reference, in order to inspect individuals or pieces of luggage (hereinafter referred to as test objects) for hidden dangerous items (weapons, explosives), the test objects are scanned with millimeter waves in order to detect suspicious items. During this process, the test object is successively illuminated with millimeter waves along its circumference, and the scattered waves are received and analyzed using the SAR principle to display an image of the test object.
The device described in DE 10 2005 042 463 makes it possible to apply a two-dimensional SAR method that permits high resolution in both the X and Y directions. Through the use of movable, virtual antennas, the SAR method can be implemented without requiring complex antenna drivers.